<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You can’t be serious? by silver_inked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172486">You can’t be serious?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_inked/pseuds/silver_inked'>silver_inked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soy Luna (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, mentions of luna, my boi is sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_inked/pseuds/silver_inked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the last day before summer and the Roller Team will be leaving to Cancun in a couple of days to compete. And somehow Matteo knows everyone but him is celebrating. It’s just another day of his messed up life.</p><p>“ Hands above his head, Matteo rushed his fingers through his hair and screamed softly. He sat on the corner of his bedside, bent over and with his legs planted firmly on the ground, to at least keep him upright as he trembled. “</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You can’t be serious?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hands above his head, Matteo rushed his fingers through his hair and screamed softly. He sat on the corner of his bedside, bent over and with his legs planted firmly on the ground, to at least keep him upright as he trembled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matteo could feel his face boil as he tried to keep his calm. His eyes burned from trying to keep back tears all evening. Somehow he managed to keep himself from crying from everyone except Luna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Luna did nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matteo tightened his grip trying to keep himself together. If his father saw him like this it would only bring him trouble, and after a day like today he could not afford another bullet in the chest. He already felt like he was bleeding, every ounce of him wanted to yell out in pain. His hands and legs shook violently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why was he like this? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did he even try? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matteo gave out another cry, this time loud and scratchy. Tears finally leaked out of his eyes and in seconds he was sobbing. He had lost everything, and what wasn’t lost was just so messed up he did not know how to fix it. Sobbing Matteo lifted his head before falling backwards onto his bed and making himself into a ball. He hoped his mom couldn’t hear the loud ugly sobbing, he did not want to worry her. She did not deserve that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He screamed at the thought of the last year, and every damn sacrifice he had to get here. Every single sacrifice for nothing but a broken dream and a bunch of broken relationships.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was the king of the rink. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Matteo Balsano</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the one who could do no wrong, the king of the rink, Luna’s destined to be boyfriend, and yet what did he accomplish?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dream was ruined, months of work out the window and there was nothing he could do about it. Worst of all nobody cared. Not even his best friend, Gaston.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now he had to travel back to Cancun, to where he met Luna, and compete in this stupid competition. And why? To make her and the team happy? To be a good teammate? A good friend? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt like all of that was out the window. He knew it wasn’t, that in the end his friends cared, but why didn’t they care enough to understand? To really just take a second and think about how screwed this all was for Matteo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why couldn’t he be happy? How could Gary take away his dream? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luna</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Matteo felt a wave of tiredness arise within him as he sobbed harder. Why couldn’t she just listen to him? Didn’t Luna realize that she also could as easily hurt Matteo? Didn’t she realize all Matteo wanted was a hug, some gentil words and maybe just a fraction of the unconditional support she gave Simon, in his moment of weakness? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matteo grabbed a pillow and dug it into his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Simon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the best friend. Not her boyfriend, not even her brother, but her best friend. How was this guy perfect in Luna’s eyes? How was that fair? Wasn’t Matteo, Luna’s boyfriend just a month before? Didn’t she still feel something for Matteo? Hadn't they just shared a runaway kiss a couple hours before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matteo dug his nails into the pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Didn’t they promise to always stay together? Wasn’t it Lutteo forever? Didn’t she still love him? Love him enough to just listen for ten minutes in his hour of need? Sure Matteo had been mad but, If it had been Simon that was upset she would have comforted him no matter how angry he was. Why couldn’t Matteo just be upset for a moment? Why? Why? Why? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet. There was nothing that hurt more than the angry surprise when she promised that they were done. This time when she said it, it felt like she meant it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matteo heard a light knock at his door. Matteo jumped up and wiped away his tears. Quickly getting off his bed he sat at his desk in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was his father. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>His father’s look was stern yet preoccupied, “son, what’s wrong? Is this still about the record deal, because I already told you, you can study music, just do it alongside another more stable career, like administration.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matteo looked up at his father slowly and said nothing. He could feel his distasteful frown glued on his face as he tried to look for the words to say back. But all he would do was think about the anger, stress, heartbreaks and frustration his father had created the entire year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even now hours later, he was amazed by how shallow his father was to act like a simple approval from his father's part would make this all okay. The old man acted as if it was not his father's fault he broke up with Luna the first time, had to work all year in fear of being abandoned financially, and that the whole entire year was a load of crap due to the stress of having to live up to expectations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matteo looked up at his father in pure disgust, some simple approval wasn’t enough. “How dare you? How dare you come in here and say it’s all okay just because you say so? I did not want to make a scene earlier today at school, but how dare you finally accept my career choice when I am breaking down, my friends won’t talk to me, and my girlfriend hates me?! How dare you? Do you know anything about me? Do you even care? Or is this to keep your precious image?” Matteo felt his chest rise and fall rapidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man stared, “You have a girlfriend? Is it the employee's daughter told you to stay away from?” His father echoed back, ignoring the whole point of the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matteo stared at his father in silence. He was furious. How typical for his father to focus on that and not the fact that his son was crying at 3am on the first day of summer. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes Luna, my ex, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and she isn’t just some employee's daughter's father,” he could feel his eyes starting swell in anger, “she is the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Looking his father straight in the eyes he raised his voice, “she’s the only thing that has kept me happy this whole entire year, even with your meddling in my life, she has still been the only thing other than my music that has kept me happy. She consumes my thoughts and she makes not only me but everything she touches shine like the sun. She is the reason we are going to Mexico tomorrow, she is the reason for everything I have done this year!! And now.” Matteo stood up and turned around, his next words were filled to the rim with disgust “she and my record deal are gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man said nothing, just stared back sadly at his son. “I am sorry hijo, I just want you to have a bright future, a stable one.” He sighed, “but this won’t be the only chance, you're still young.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your still young”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what Julianna had said. But when Julianna had said it, it had hit differently. There was real intention and meaning, but now with his father, even if he intended the best for his son, it just sounded like an excuse. Another damn excuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matteo said nothing, anger blazing in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And slowly his father left him, sitting in the dark sobbing because life hated Matteo, and somehow once again he was all alone.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>